


Problems, May?

by Azaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, Тони Старку, чтобы поцеловать своего соулмейта, понадобится дозволение горячей тётушки пацана. Впрочем, у Паучка имеется своё мнение на всё происходящее...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

\- Мэй, я дома! - крикнул Питер, стремительно врываясь в квартиру и кидая рюкзак, куда придётся.

Если отбросить супергеройскую подоплёку, то юный Паркер всё ещё сущий подросток, переполненный нервной энергией. Но эта кипучая живость поглощала и завораживала Старка. А с учётом того, что они не виделись лицом к лицу целую вечность (ну ладно, неделю), сейчас Тони, замерев на своём месте, словно голодный зверь, жадно впитывал каждое микродвижение Паучка.

Ради нескольких дополнительных секунд тайного любования он даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя перед обладателем супер обострённых чувств.

При этом Старк отстранённо рассуждал, как умудрился протянуть целых семь суток без солнечного мальчишки, перебиваясь лишь короткими отчётами Карен? Но больше его, конечно, волновал сам Паучок. Как его соулмейт справился с разлукой? Ни разу ведь за всю неделю, маленький хитрый засранец, не пожаловался. Сообщения присылал лаконичные и сухие (ой, кто-то явно злился, что его не взяли с собой в Японию). Ни тебе намёков об ужасной тоске, ни смайликов с грустными мордашками... Из-за этого Старку пришлось канючить и ныть за двоих. В его-то возрасте!

Поэтому он решился на ответную «месть». Хотя, конечно же, это слишком громкое слово. Он просто сообщил мальчишке, что задержится в Японии ещё на несколько дней. Правда сделал это Тони, уже сидя у Паркеров в гостиной и ожидая возвращения подростка домой. Он же не монстр в конце концов. Заставлять Паучка мучиться больше десяти минут выше его сил...

Питер наконец-то поднял взгляд и заметил его. Недоверчиво моргнул пару раз, выглядя при этом глупо и мило одновременно.

Боже, как же мне тебя не хватало, пацан...

Тони втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль. Но усидеть на месте удалось с трудом.

\- М-мистер Старк?

Ох уж эта волнительная дрожь в голосе и взлетающие интонации. А ещё извечное «мистер Старк», которое так и не удалось изгнать из словарного запаса Питера. А теперь и не хотелось что-то менять, когда уже пристрастился, покорился и полностью пропал в самом родном мальчишке во вселенной.

\- Привет, карапуз.

Питер находился в таком раздрае, увидев его у себя в гостиной, что Старк даже не пытался скрыть довольную улыбку. Отчётливо осознавая, именно ради такой реакции и затеял всю свистопляску с «неожиданным» возвращением. Наверное, это настоящее свинство испытывать кайф от того, как кто-то краснеет и смущается, но, чёрт, Тони обожал милейшую ванильную сторону Питера. Он таял и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - выпалил Пит, но тут же округлил глаза, словно испугавшись, не слишком ли дерзко себя ведёт. Жесты стали нервными, руки зажили своей отдельной жизнью, когда он поспешно залепетал: - То есть я рад вас видеть! Очень-очень! Правда! Просто не ожидал, что это случится сегодня! Вы же были в Японии и сказали, что придется задержаться, а ещё у подъезда не было одной из этих ваших роскошных машин...

\- Питер, - строго произнёс Тони, чтобы унять чужое беспокойство.

Подействовало. Питер умолк на полуслове, выжидательно на него уставившись. Ну что за милашка, а?

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Пит мгновенно расслабился от его слов и смущённо улыбнулся. Глаза мальчишки так красиво засияли радостью, что Старку захотелось, чтобы он как можно скорее оказался ближе.

\- Иди сюда, - Тони похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

Питер с энтузиазмом преодолел расстояние между ними и плюхнулся на старый диван. Плотно прижался боком и бедром, отчего внутри Старка разлилось приятное уютное тепло. Приобняв парня одной рукой, он склонился и невинно чмокнул кудрявую макушку. С упоением вдохнул запах фруктового шампуня и самого Питера.

\- Я скучал, малыш.

Тони хотелось произнести это дразняще, но в итоге прозвучало довольно жалко и совсем не по-старковски. Всё дело в том, что он не просто скучал. Он ненавидел каждую минуту, каждый километр, что их разлучали, и, конечно же, ту недосказанность, что повисла между ними неделю назад...

Старк отчаянно нуждался в Питере, и сейчас, чувствуя тепло и открытость родственной души, на него наконец-то опустилось спасительное чувство покоя и защищённости. Да, несомненно, он старше и нёс всю ответственность за парня, но Паркер был тем, кто придавал ему уверенность и заземлял в моменте здесь и сейчас. Являлось ли это «магией соулмейтов», или же Питер всегда дарил ему целостность, Тони не знал.

\- Неделя была очень долгой, мистер Старк, - прошептал Питер, притираясь ещё ближе, словно ласковый котёнок. 

\- Пит... - выдохнул Тони и умолк.

Ему следовало донести до этого мальчишки так много, но подходящих слов не находилось. Абсолютно все они казались дешёвой мишурой, которую он в своё время с жестоким равнодушием вешал на уши бесконечной веренице красоток. Но теперь, когда признание шло из самой глубины, а «Я люблю тебя, Пит» было выжжено на сердце, Старк неожиданно для себя самого онемел.

Почувствовав изменение в его настроении, Питер поднял лицо и посмотрел своими сияющими глазами. Одним взглядом отвечая на всё невысказанное: «Я знаю», а ещё: «Я вас тоже, мистер Старк».

Тони накрыл его щёку своей ладонью и нежно погладил трогательный румянец, проступивший на гладкой коже.

\- Ты слишком умный, - сказал тихо, а затем ухмыльнулся. - Умный и очаровательный.

\- Очаровательный, серьёзно? - фыркнул Паучок. - Вообще-то мои фанаты утверждают, что я крутой.

\- Первоклашки определённо знают толк в супергероях, - снисходительно кивнул Старк, за что получил шуточный толчок под рёбра.

Посмеиваясь, Питер потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Так естественно и буднично, что сердце Тони защемило от предвкушения и восторга. Но по закону подлости именно этот момент Мэй выбрала, чтобы выпорхнуть с кухни и неловко кашлянуть, подобно героине мыльной оперы.

Питер дёрнулся и попытался отстраниться.

Будучи жутким эгоистом и собственником, Старку хотелось обвить Пита руками, подобно коале, и никогда в жизни никуда от себя не отпускать, но с лёгким сожалением он всё же позволил ему отсесть. Как бы он не любил подтрунивать над Паучком, а его комфорт Тони ставил превыше всего.


	2. Chapter 2

Мэй усадила их обедать. Старк вежливо отнекивался от её ужасной стряпни, но в итоге проиграл. За столом, чтобы не сильно бросалось в глаза, что он практически не притрагивается к еде, ему пришлось говорить за троих. Питер, втайне наблюдая за его потугами, озорно улыбался.

«Весело тебе, да?» — мысленно хмыкнул Тони, продолжая делать вид, что активно жуёт эту пародию на ризотто.

— Милый, — обратилась Мэй к племяннику.

Пит поднял взгляд:

— Да?

Женщина отодвинула тарелку, промокнула губы салфеткой и расправила плечи. Ну понеслась, подумал Старк.

— Тони рассказал мне о том, что у вас произошло на прошлой неделе.

Питер резко побледнел под её требовательным воспитательным взором, и Мэй тут же растеряла весь воинственный настрой.

— Всё хорошо, Пит! — она потянулась через стол и схватила племянника за руку. — Что за реакция? Я ведь не сержусь на тебя.

Тони чуть не ляпнул: «Потому, что злится на меня», но сумел промолчать. Сейчас ему не стоило вмешиваться в разговор, тем более, что порцию нравоучений от Мэй он уже сегодня получить успел.

— Т-точно? — недоверчиво спросил Питер.

— Это ведь был лишь поцелуй, — нарочито легкомысленно заметила Мэй, несмотря на то, что её лицо выдавало истинные эмоции. — Не нужно так нервничать, милый.

Питер метнул быстрый взгляд на своего соулмейта, и Тони ему слегка подмигнул. Конечно, он не стал рассказывать Мэй всё, он же не камикадзе. Делиться интимными подробностями о Питере с кем-либо он не собирался, а уж с женщиной, что приходилась ему тётей, тем более. Даже если, на взгляд Старка, ничего криминального между ними двумя не произошло, предавать доверие Питера он не посмел бы. О поцелуе он заикнулся лишь потому, что глупо утаивать о переходе на следующую ступень в их с Питером отношениях от человека, который с вниманием ястреба выслеживает каждую оплошность и хочет эти самые отношения потопить.

Чтобы Паучок не изводился, пытаясь скрывать правду от тёти, видящей его насквозь, Старк решил сработать на опережение, приняв первый основной удар на себя. Спокойствие его соулмейта в будущем того стоило, пускай перепонки Тони и побаливали до сих пор от пронзительного крика, что на него обрушился. В процессе всего ора он оставался невозмутим и с выдержкой монаха до самого конца выслушал эмоциональную речь в свой «развратный стариковский» (серьёзно, Мэй?!) адрес.

Их шаткий мир с этой женщиной мог рухнуть в любой момент, и Старку приходилось маневрировать с осторожностью сапёра. Однако, придерживая на задворках расчётливую мысль: если дело примет совсем паршивый оборот, он даст соразмерный жёсткий отпор в ответ и заберёт Питера себе. Пожалуй, случись так, не нашлось бы никого, кто смог бы ему в этом помешать. Даже закон о соулмейтах оказался бы на его стороне, а не законного опекуна. И самая эгоистичная часть Тони именно так и желала поступить, не дожидаясь критической точки, заполучить парня в своё единоличное распоряжение. Но он себя одергивал и сдерживал, помня, для Паучка важна последняя оставшаяся семья, а, значит, это важно и самому Старку…

— Просто я немного разочарована, — осторожно начала подбирать слова Мэй. — Питер, ты не рассказал мне, что у вас всё изменилось, а уговор был держать меня в курсе развития ваших с Тони отношений.

На последнем слове женщина поморщилась, и Старк даже мысленно не упрекал её в неприязни. На самом деле, Мэй достаточно терпелива, раз смогла смириться с тем, что у племянника соулмейтом оказалась не миловидная девица, а мужик в солидном возрасте и со скандальной репутацией…

Ну, что тут сказать? Знал бы Старк наперед, кто однажды ему достанется в соулмейты (и что вообще достанется), возможно, и жил бы по-другому. Не паинькой, конечно, но более сдержанно, чтобы сейчас не приходилось краснеть за всю ту хрень, что творил по молодости.

Увы, метки появились не сразу. Их не было до Таноса, и они не спешили появляться после. Но полгода назад в самый обыденный день их зависания в мастерской Тони, на руках обоих вдруг появился одинаковый узор. Питер был счастлив, Мэй в ужасе, а сам Старк просто потерялся между двумя этими состояниями одновременно.

Тупил он пару недель и, закрывшись ото всех, переваривал случившееся в одиночестве. Питер Паркер его соулмейт? Серьёзно?

Вселенная решила расщедриться на крышесносный подарок, когда сам Старк давным давно перестал ждать свою половинку, не веря, во-первых, что она существует, во-вторых, что он её заслуживает. Подобное счастье всегда казалось чем-то доступным лишь другим. Когда же оно свалилось на него, Тони откровенно струхнул. Боясь радоваться, словно суеверный дурак, он ожидал, стоит только поверить в благоволящую ему судьбу, как всё мигом окажется ошибкой. И светлый паренёк упорхнёт от него к другому, менее нагрешившему субъекту.

Но мираж не рассеялся, и это была реальность, в которой Тони Старк и Питер Паркер действительно являлись соулмейтами. Счастье возможно, только руку протяни…

Когда Тони выполз из своей изоляции, последовал разбор полётов с семьёй Паркеров. Питер всё так же светился от счастья, а вот Мэй словно с цепи сорвалась, пытаясь защитить своего племянника от Старка, будто тот являлся самым отъявленным мерзавцем и извращенцем. Но Тони отнёсся к этому с пониманием. Пускай соулмейты частое явление в их мире, но вокруг него и по сей день витало слишком много надуманной ерунды. Единение душ не обязано вытекать во что-то более чувственное, чем та же дружба. Люди сами решали, что им с этим делать или не делать. Не все поголовно вступали в любовную связь или брак, особенно соулмейты одного пола, и Тони заверил Мэй, что ничего не изменилось для них с Питером, ведь их отношения и так близкие и доверительные. Старк — наставник и друг. На этом всё. Пускай он не был честен до конца, умалчивая о тяге к Питеру и своём вечном желании быть рядом круглосуточно, но Мэй успокоилась, и это ли не самое главное?

Тони не учёл лишь одну деталь. Самого Питера.

У Паучка оказались свои мысли и желания на счёт соулмейта. Почувствовав слабину Старка, он вцепился в эту трещину и довел до такого состояния, что миллиардер, гений и далее по списку сдался. Он любил упёртого мальчишку и не мог ему противостоять. Пришлось идти и каяться во всех грехах Мэй. Предсказуемо, в тот вечер его выгнали из этой квартиры, обозвав не самыми приятными словами. Но Питер упрям, как бронепоезд, если чего-то хотел, так что через пару дней Мэй остыла, и они обсудили всё уже более спокойно. Женщина пообещала принять ситуацию, но потребовала от Старка дать чуть ли не клятву на крови, что до совершеннолетия Питера он к нему и пальцем не прикоснётся в том самом смысле.

На том и порешили.

Иногда Старк позволял себе обнимать Питера, ласково массировать его шею, касаться волос, но не больше. Однако и тут Пит решил своевольничать, провоцируя на большее. Как итог, неделю назад они поцеловались…

— Прости, что не рассказал, — смущённо прошептал Питер, избегая смотреть тёте в глаза. — Но это…

— Личное? — помогла ему Мэй.

— Да. Но тебе на самом деле не из-за чего переживать. Мистер Старк никогда не причинит мне вреда. Даже если бы мы не были соулмейтами, я верил бы ему больше, чем всем остальным. Понимаешь?

— Милый, — вздохнула Мэй обречённо и умолкла на какое-то время. — И всё-таки ты несовершеннолетний.

Тони даже посочувствовал ей. Мэй держала оборону с последним хлипким аргументом и тянула время, будто ожидая от Старка огромного провала. Мол, если отвадить от «клубнички» известного своим непостоянством ловеласа, тот обязательно сорвётся и лажанёт. Что ж, это карма не иначе, раз его судили по прошлым поступкам…

— Осталось всего ничего, — надулся Питер.

— Я знаю. Но до тех пор нам нужно установить правила. Что скажешь, Старк?

Тони широко улыбнулся, хоть сейчас на рекламный транспарант:

— Обожаю правила.

Женщина закатила глаза.

— Притворюсь, что поверила. Несмотря на всю твою ветреность, я знаю, мой племянник тебе дорог.

Тони мигом стал серьёзным. Неужели хоть это она готова признать? Пускай не верит в его любовь, но уже что-то, да?

— Питер в приоритете, — без всякой бравады твёрдо произнёс он. — Всегда.

Паучок завис после его слов, и, будь они одни, Тони обязательно с нежностью растормошил бы мальчишку. Но сейчас, он не отрываясь, поддерживал зрительное сражение с Мэй.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала она. — Но всё же я хочу убедиться, что мы поняли друг друга.

Боже. Настала очередь Старка закатывать глаза.

— Никакого секса, я понял, Мэй, — отчеканил Тони, расставляя все точки там где нужно. Радуясь при этом, что у Паркеров дома нет карманного детектора лжи.

Мэй строго кивнула, а вот оживший Питер на его последнюю фразу издал невнятный вопль и с красным лицом унёсся в свою комнату.

— Очень зрело, милый! — добродушно прокричала Мэй ему вслед, чем заслужила ещё и хлопок дверью. Она перевела смеющийся взгляд на Тони: — Будешь десерт, Старк?

— Если там есть финики или что-то похожее на них, то я вынужден отказаться.

Тони ухмыльнулся. Пускай это и мелочный акт мести за Паучка, но весьма приятный.


	3. Chapter 3

Мэй занялась посудой, и Тони посчитал за счастье в этот момент слиться под шумок. Сегодня они перевыполнили план по выбешиванию друг друга, и теперь, когда каждому требовалась передышка, женщина сделала вид, что не заметила куда именно он направился…

Старка, конечно же, потянуло к своему соулмейту. После появления меток его в буквальном смысле примагничивало к Питеру, и, чем ближе тот находился, тем сильнее становилась эта тяга. Не сразу, но постепенно, Тони выяснил некоторые закономерности с этим связанные. Фантомный зуд усиливался, если его соулмейт переживал, а так как Паучок являлся нервным сгустком чуть ли не нон-стоп, то Старк, ощущая эти отголоски на себе, очень быстро научился чувствовать Питера, где бы тот не находился. В него будто встроили компас, стрелка которого всегда без единой погрешности указывала направление на его личное сокровище.

У них была возможность в экстремальных условиях проверить полезность новоприобретенной штуки Тони. В тот злополучный день выведенные врагом из строя Карен и Пятница стали недоступны, так же как навигация со связью. А сам Паучок пропал в здании, которое могло обрушиться в любую минуту. Сказать, что Старк в момент опасности запаниковал, явно недостаточно. Он словил огромнейший флешбэк времён Таноса и от страха лишился навыка дышать. Если бы не натянутая нить между соулмейтами, то, возможно, Старк не смог бы вернуть себе контроль. Но сумев собраться и побороть удушающий приступ паники, без всяких высокотехнологичных примочек и супер способностей, он безошибочно отыскал Питера, выведя того из здания до обрушения.

Что удивительно, суперчувствительного Паучка эта функция соулмейта обошла стороной. Мальчишка и со своим паучьим чутьём фокусы проворачивал, но вот повторить финт Старка с поиском на местности не сумел. Из-за чего сильно расстроился, но в итоге успокоил его не Тони (хотя и старался), а Брюс.

Беннер, заинтересовавшийся их связью и изучив пару аспектов, предположил, что организм Питера попросту блокирует новый апгрейд, ибо не хочет получать постоянную сенсорную перегрузку. Все чувства Питера итак работали на максималках, и от новой энергозатратной штуки могли перегореть. Брюс заверил, если соулмейт Человека-паука окажется в реальной опасности, то «блокировка» снимется сама собой.

Так ли это, Тони понятия не имел, главное, что Питер перестал рефлексировать, считая себя ущербным, и наконец-то успокоился. Правда опасаясь того, что Паучок может снова начать акт самобичевания на эту тему, Старк умалчивал о дальнейшем однобоком развитии их связи. Он не только знал, где находится его соулмейт, но и что тот при этом чувствует. Пока приглушённо, на близком расстоянии и лишь самые яркие испытываемые Питером эмоции, но Старк не сомневался, что это только начало пути, прогресс в котором неизбежен.

Тони остановился перед дверью в комнату Питера, отдалённо слыша доносящийся оттуда шум воды. Принимает душ?

Соулмейт ощущался, словно маленький мельтешащий огонёк на краю сознания. Уже привыкший к этому, Старк отметил для себя, что Питер отчего-то сильно разнервничался, пребывая сейчас в лёгком раздрае. Неужели его слова, брошенные Мэй, так сильно смутили мальчишку?

Тони собирался постучать и войти, как ожил телефон во внутреннем кармане. Вынув тот из пиджака, он взглянул на экран.

Хэппи:  
Могу я наконец-то вернуться в квартал Паркеров, или мне кататься вокруг бесконечно?

Старк лишь хмыкнул на неприкрытое раздражение друга и набрал лаконично-провокационное: «Возвращайся, милашка». Хоган, к его неудовольствию, «милашку» полностью проигнорировал и включил занудный режим воспитателя детского сада.

Хэппи:  
Ок. Скоро буду на месте. Ты ведь не забыл, что у тебя встреча с акционерами, а затем и советом директоров? Если выйдешь через пять минут, то мы не опоздаем.

Тони страдальчески вздохнул, он бы и рад забыть, но, увы, не в этот раз… Пеппер, мотающаяся сейчас по латинской Америке, специально так подогнала его расписание, чтобы сегодняшняя встреча с занудами в воротничках, которые разнервничались из-за последних крупных проектов СИ, гарантированно состоялась. Ещё и Хэппи оставила приглядеть за ним, чтобы Старк наверняка попал с корабля на бал, а точнее с самолёта в компанию. В общем, созданы все условия, лишь бы он не успел добраться до своей мастерской и запереться в ней, избегая всей этой скукоты. Ах, как бы было хорошо прихватить с собой Питера и свалить куда подальше…

Старк понимал, что не сможет отвертеться, поэтому скрепя сердце выторговал для себя у Хэппи не пять, а десять минут. После постучался и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашёл в спальню Паучка.

— Питер, мне нужно будет уйти.

— Уже? — спросил Пит из-за приоткрытой двери, которая вела в небольшую ванную, совмещенную с его комнатой.

Старк вздохнул. Голос соулмейта звучал спокойно, но по связи до него долетело чужое расстройство.

— Извини. Это всё из-за чертовых паникёров в компании…

Тони умолк, не закончив фразу до конца. Стоило взглянуть на Питера, выходящего из ванной с мокрыми волосами, как первоначальная мысль потерялась сама по себе. На смену ей в мозгу забилась другая…

Какой же ты красивый, пацан.

Судя по тому, что ворот футболки так же был мокрым, Паучок не душ принимал, а импульсивно сунул голову под кран.

— Мистер Старк, — позвал Питер.

— Эм, да… — Тони моргнул и посмотрел на чуть растерянного мальчишку. Видимо, реакция мужчины удивляла и забавляла одновременно. В отличие от него, Пит не осознавал своей сексуальности в данный момент. — О чём я?

— Вам нужно уходить, так вы сказали.

— Я не хочу, — пробормотал Тони, но быстро одумался. Откашлявшись, схватил со спинки стула небольшое полотенце и направился к Питеру. — Не хочу оставлять тебя, но придётся пойти и заняться скучными взрослыми делами.

— Вы очень занятой, — подтвердил мальчишка, рассеянно кивая, отчего ещё больше капель заструилось по его шее, стекая с отяжелевших кончиков волос.

— Для тебя я всегда свободен, Пит, — сказал Тони истинную правду. — Одно слово, и я приду.

Питер завороженно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил. Старк остановился рядом, ощутимо вклиниваясь в личное пространство, аккуратно накинул полотенце мальчишке на голову и стал вытирать ему волосы медленными массирующими движениями.

— Ну и что это было? — невзначай поинтересовался Тони, переходя одной ладонью на затылок и массируя там. Питер блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Что тебя так сильно потрясло, что понадобилось прочищать мозги под холодной водой?

Паучок зажмурился, плечи напряглись. По связи Старк уловил сочетание стыда, страха и чего-то ещё, неопознанного, но неприятно кольнувшего сердце.

— Питер, посмотри на меня, — мягко попросил Тони.

Паучок повиновался, послушно поднимая веки. Но, не выдержав внимательного испытывающего взгляда, поспешил отвести свой в сторону. Старк переместил полотенце ему на шею и, взявшись за концы, притянул лицо пацана ещё ближе к своему. Почти нос к носу.

— Что тебя беспокоит?

Связь нервно вопила от напряжения, но голос Паучка звучал не громче шёпота, когда он решился озвучить свои мысли.

— То, что вы сказали Мэй… Это из-за того, что на прошлой неделе вам было противно? Поэтому вы и не хотите со мной…

... секса.

Это слово так и повисло в воздухе не произнесённым. Тони медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. То, как себя накрутил его соулмейт, поражало. Тянуло засмеяться над нелепостью, что пришла в голову Питеру, но, помня возраст мальчишки, Старк сдержался.

— Не всё, что я говорю Мэй, нужно воспринимать буквально. Я лишь хочу, чтобы твоя тётя не слишком нам мешала, вот и всё.

Питер чуть нахмурился, а Тони хмыкнул.

— Это не то, что ты хотел услышать? Нужно больше конкретики? — он наклонился вперёд, проехавшись губами по чужой холодной щеке. Питер дёрнулся, а Тони зашептал ему на ухо: — На прошлой неделе ты кончил от одного лишь поцелуя. Твоё тело настолько чувствительное, что я не могу перестать думать о том, каким будет наш первый раз.

Старк слегка отодвинулся, чтобы с твёрдостью заглянуть в широко распахнутые глаза своего соулмейта:

— Я люблю тебя, Пит. Я хочу тебя. Не смей сомневаться ни в себе самом, ни в моих чувствах к тебе.

Питера затрясло, глаза ярко заблестели от подступивших, но не пролитых слёз.

— Так и знал, что перебор, — пробормотал Тони, увлекая мальчишку в свои крепкие успокаивающие объятья. — Ну, чего ты так распереживался. В конце концов, мы грёбаные соулмейты, разве это не значит, что мы судьба друг друга?

Питер тихо фыркнул возле его уха.

— Вот, так-то лучше, — улыбнулся Тони. — Я твой, целиком и полностью, малыш.

— А я ваш, — мурлыкнул Питер, полностью расслабившись и ласково притираясь.

Атмосфера между ними изменилась, а напряжение сменило курс на игривость.

— Мистер Старк?

— Да?

— Нам разрешили поцелуи… И раз уж вы уходите, то должны поцеловать меня на прощание.

Флирт Питера был неловким, чертовски милым, но однозначно действенным. Плюс Тони и не нужно было уговаривать. Он нашел тонкие подрагивающие губы и нежно прикоснулся к ним своими. Поцелуй стал продолжением успокаивающих объятий, но очень быстро, как и неделю назад, из мягкой робости перетёк в жаркий дурман…

Старк вобрал в себя тихий стон соулмейта и углубил ласку языком. Питер трепетал, урывками хватая воздух, и всё сильнее вжимался в него своим телом. И Тони на пылкий чувственный дар отвечал взаимностью. Ещё теснее. Ещё ближе. Ещё жарче…

Вот он, их маленький секрет. То, что осталось за приватной чертой недосказанности от Мэй. Женщина опасалась Старка и его искушенности, совершенно забывая о подростковой импульсивности своего племянника и других его особенностях. Между тем, реакция сверхчувствительного тела Питера на любые, даже лёгкие стимуляции, была молниеносна, мигом перерастая в сильнейшее возбуждение.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул Питер отчаянно, прося о большем.

Инстинкты Старка говорили ему «валить и трахать», но, конечно же, он не мог взять и нагнуть Питера здесь и сейчас. Мозги ему ещё не отказали полностью, поэтому он просто толкнулся бёдрами в стояк мальчишки. Но даже сквозь ткань чувства взрывались ярким импульсом и разбегались вверх по позвонкам горячими томительными мурашками.

Теряясь в ощущениях, Питер задрожал и вцепился сильными пальцами в его плечи, сжав те до синяков. Тони, которого прошибало не только на физическом, но и на ментальном уровне, тонул вместе с ним и плевать хотел на боль. И хотя знание о настоящей силе Паучка и том, что в его руках он подобен соломинке, будоражило, становилось ясно, несмотря на происходящее, Пит себя контролирует. Не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы навредить своему соулмейту.

— Мистер Старк! — умоляюще и в тоже время потеряно.

— Я здесь, малыш, — шептал он в ответ.

— Ещё сильнее… Ах…

Питер жарко развратно стонал, поощряя в Старке первобытное и собственническое. Руки забрались под футболку и оглаживали всё, до чего могли добраться, губы и язык целовали и вылизывали нежную кожу, зубы метили шею, а бёдра ритмично двигались, доводя мальчишку до исступления. Особо громкие стоны, слетающие с любимых губ, Тони жадно сцеловывал…

Его кровь горела. Сердце пылало. Питер сводил Старка с ума.

Когда под футболкой он задел напряжённую горошину соска и принялся дразнить ту потираниями своего большого пальца, Паучок заполошно прерывисто задышал и вновь принялся судорожно стискивать его плечи до синяков.

Много ли времени требуется гиперчувствительному подростку, чтобы получить разрядку? Старк понимал, что его мальчик сдерживается из последних сил.

— Давай, Пит, кончи для меня, — хрипло приказал он, особо резко притираясь пахом.

— Мистер… — всхлипнул Паучок в его тесных объятьях. — Тони!

Питер кончил и резко ослаб от оглушительного оргазма, что его настиг после разрядки. И Старка оглушило вместе с ним. Пускай не физически, но ментально, он чувствовал себя вполне удовлетворённым…

Тони посмотрел в расслабленное лицо и, не удержавшись, поцеловал мягкие податливые губы. Ноги Пита подкашивались, и Старк, приобнимая своё дезориентированное сокровище, медленно повёл его к кровати.

Уложил и сел рядом, какое-то время просто любуясь.

— Такими темпами я могу и не дожить до твоего совершеннолетия, малыш, — сказал Тони, когда шум в голове поутих.

Питер повернул голову на подушке и сфокусировал на нём взгляд. Ощупал этим взглядом лицо, спустился ниже и уставился на пах.

Подумал немного и выдал:

— Мне нужно пару минут, и тогда я…

— Ты что? — принялся дразнить Тони.

— Ну… — замялся пацан.

— Разрешение получено только на поцелуи, помнишь? А мне явно нужно больше, чтобы кончить, — оскалился Старк. — Хотя, если ты поцелуешь мой…

— Мистер Старк! — перебил его Паучок, дико краснея.

— Ну вот, снова «Мистер Старк», а ведь минуту назад был просто «Тони», — в шутку посетовал он.

Протянул руку, желая огладить пунцовые щёки мальчишки, но Питер поспешил накрыть лицо подушкой и отвернуться.

— Ладно-ладно, — Старк успокаивающе погладил его спину, ведя ладонью вниз по направлению к округлым ягодицам, а затем обратно вверх. — Больше не буду говорить таких смущающих вещей, идёт?

Питер что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и Тони мягко улыбнулся. Ну что за прелесть.

— Пит, — позвал он.

— Мм?

— После твоего дня рождения я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне.

Питер замер, а затем откинул подушку, да так, что та улетела в другой конец комнаты, подскочил сам и уставился на него во все глаза.

— Если ты, конечно, тоже этого хочешь, — продолжил Тони.

Пит порывисто обнял его.

— Очень хочу!

На смену одному шуму пришёл другой. Связь соулмейтов словно захлёбывалась от восторга. А вместе с ней и сам Старк…

— Чем вы так долго занимались? — недовольно спросила Мэй, когда он наконец-то вышел из спальни Питера.

Женщина успела расправиться с посудой и сейчас смотрела телевизор в гостиной. Судя по тому, что не кинулась на него с желанием убить, то ничего лишнего услышано ею не было.

Хорошо, что, несмотря на все свои завихрения, Мэй уважала личные границы племянника и не перебарщивала. Хорошо, прежде всего, для неё самой, конечно. Ибо зайди она в комнату Питера пять минут назад, то могла бы и инфаркт словить.

— Я поцеловал своего соулмейта на прощание, это ведь разрешено? — невинно спросил Тони, прекрасно осознавая, что вид имеет противоположный. Примерно, как наркоман, дорвавшийся до дозы.

Женщина хмуро свела брови, но мудро промолчала. Впрочем, закрывая за ним входную дверь, Мэй всё-таки что-то пробурчала. Это могло быть как пожеланием удачного пути, так и тем, чтобы он благополучно сгорел в аду.

Спускаясь в лифте, в мутных металлических створках Тони рассматривал своё довольное отражение. Пока пальцы задумчиво касались припухших губ, которые так и норовили растянуться в счастливую улыбку, все его мысли крутились вокруг Питера и их совместного будущего.

Нужно потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть…

Старк ещё не знал, что в силу обстоятельств это «чуть-чуть» растянется на полтора года. Но Питер всё же переедет к нему по истечении этого срока. Тогда же состоится и тихая церемония для самых близких друзей, где они произнесут клятвы и обменяются кольцами.

Во время уютного банкета Тони подойдёт к задумчивой женщине и поинтересуется:

— Какие-то проблемы, Мэй?

Женщина посмотрит в сторону, где её племянник, лучезарно прекрасный, со смехом принимает поздравления и потрунивания Нэда.

Отрицательно покачав головой, Мэй искренне улыбнётся, приблизит свой бокал шампанского к его и под тихий праздничный перезвон, ответит:

— Абсолютно никаких проблем, Старк. Добро пожаловать в семью.


End file.
